Electronic devices, including handheld electronic communication devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic text messaging, personal information manager (PIM) application functions, mobile web browsing, and audio and video playback, among other things. In addition to traditional user input, these devices often include components for sensing the device's environment such as proximity sensors, accelerometers and light sensors.
Consumer appeal and functionality are important considerations when designing these devices. Maintaining functionality while using less obtrusive components is generally desirable for such devices.